Justice of Secrets!
by Hisoka Masato
Summary: Hisoka Masato is the last of the Masato Clan and a childhood friend of Sasuke Uchiha. Now that she's 12 years old, she has finally graduated with Sasuke, and they are put on the same squad, however, they find themselves falling in love with the other. Sasuke UchihaxHisoka Masato SasukexOC


_**[Chapter 1: Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foes?]**_

Survivors' Apt.!

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no motto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

SLAM!

Hisoka Masato let out a sigh as she got up out of bed before she yawned and stretched. The young Masato walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection with tired pale lavender eyes before she picked up a brush and ran it through her black shoulder length hair. When she finished with that Hisoka walked over to her closet and pulled out a green outlined in aqua-green t-shirt that has a javelin across a crescent moon crest on the back, closed the closet door then she went over to her dresser where she pulled out a blue jean upper-thigh length shorts before she got dressed. Hisoka then added the javelin across a crescent moon dangling from a dark blood red chocker next around her neck before leaving her room.

Atp. Kitchen!

After walking into the kitchen Hisoka got right to work on making breakfast and two benito before a young boy with raven black duck butt hair and onyx colored eyes walked in. Hisoka sat a plate with a fish and a bowl of rice in front of the boy with a small smile.

"There you go Sasuke," Hisoka stated as she sat a cup of tea down.

The dark haired boy gave a nod of his head before he started to eat while Hisoka sat down with a bowl of rice and a cup of tea. The two of them eat in silence until they where done. Once they finished Hisoka took the dirty dish to the sink where she started to wash them while the young boy walked out and to the front door where he put on his ninja sandles.

"I'm heading to the academy now," he called to her letting Hisoka now.

"I'll see you there then Sasuke!" Hisoka called back.

"Right," Sasuke agreed before he left.

Hisoka let out a sigh before she put the clean dishes away. When she turned around she noticed that Sasuke forgot his benito making her to sigh again before she shock her head with a small cackle. Hisoka grabbed a white shoulder bag that has a javelin across a crescent moon symbol and put both the box launches inside of it before she placed it around her shoulder. Once she made sure that box launches where safe she walked into the living room part of the apt. before she headed to the front door where she put on a pair of black ninja sandles and then left.

Ninja Academy!

Hisoka had gotten there just as the doors opened letting in the kids that were earlier and she took noticed that Sasuke was there already surrounded by a group of squealing girls. The young dark haired girl sweat dropped as she watched the scene before she decided to save him from them and walked up. A lot of the girls at once backed away from Hisoka because they heard of her clan and their special eyes while some of them where just clueless.

"Sasuke," Hisoka greeted before Sasuke greeted her back with a nod of his head as they walked into the academy. "You forget this at home." Hisoka took the benito that was wrapped in a dark blue cloth and handed it to him. "I made sure that I made your favorite."

Sasuke once again nodded his head only in thanks as he took the benito from her.

Iruka-Sensei's Room!

Both Sasuke and Hisoka walked into the room to see that the sensei a young man name Iruka was the only one in the room at the moment. They walked over to their set though Hisoka sat right behind Sasuke next to the window to wait for class to start when a young girl came in. She has red mid-back length hair with somewhat spiky bangs, slightly tan colored skin, and her bright blue eyes stood out from the rest of her looks making Hisoka smirked at her.

"Good Morning Youko," she greeted the young girl when she had took her set next to Hisoka.

"Good Morning Hisoka," the girl greeted.

"I can't believe that soon we'll be Ninjas," Hisoka said with a smile, "I can't wait to see who my team is though I wish I'm on the same time as you, Youko."

"Same here," Youko agreed.

"Huh?" Hisoka rubbed her eyes before looking out the window again. "Iruka-Sensei."

"Yes?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Umm...you might want to look out the window," Hisoka answered.

Iruka did just that before he let out a gasp at he saw by now Sasuke and Youko where both looking out the window to see that the Hokage Mountain had been painted it on. Just then an Academy Teacher ran inside looking frantic.

"Iruka, it's Naruto!" he said, "he painted on the Hokage Mountain!"

"WHAT!"

Hisoka and Youko watched as Iruka and the other Teacher ran out of the room while more students where coming talking about the faces of the Hokage on the mountain.

Class!

Hisoka let out a sigh as she watched the scene in front of the class unfolded while Youko looked bored out of her mind.

"I'm at the end of my robe, Naruto," Iruka was telling a tied up blond haired boy, "you failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Naruto turned around with a pout on his face like he didn't even care. "Fine. Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

"Awwww!" the whole class, but Sasuke, Youko, and Hisoka groaned.

After a glare from Iruka, the whole class stood in front of him waiting to be called forward.

"Alright," a pink haired girl said, "Sakura, here. Let's do it." Hisoka looked at Youko who in turn looked at her before they shooked their heads. "Transform."

It wasn't long till an Iruka look alike was standing in place of Sakura.

"Transformed into me?" Iruka asked "good."

When she changed back the young pink haired girl started to jump up and down.

"Yes, yes, I did it," she cheered, "I did it."

"I kicked butt!" inner Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke, did you see that?" Sakura asked making Hisoka to roll her eyes.

"Alright, next!" Iruka called, "Hisoka Masato."

Hisoka stepped forwarded before she made the hand sign.

"Transform!" she stated before in a puff of smoke a young woman with dark purple hair in a spiky ponytail and wearing revealing clothes with a tan trench coat being the only thing that covers the rest while an orangish tan shirt covered the lower half stood in Hisoka's place.

"Transformed into Anko, good," Iruka approved as he wrote something down on the board. "Next up is Youko Namikaze!"

Youko stepped forward as Hisoka headed back to her set where she could watch the rest.

"Transform," Youko said once she made the hand sign and in a puff of smoke she stood as a young woman with black waist length hair that has white streaks in it pulled into loose braided pigtails (the white represents the amount of soul/life she gas lost, so she's kinda dead), Caucasian colored skin, pale blue eyes with gold flecks, and an hourglass figure wearing a green Jonin/Chunin vest opened over a black elbow and upper thigh length kimono, black jean short shorts, black fingerless gloves, black Konohagakure forehead protector, and black colored upper-calf length ninja sandals.

"Transformed into your caregiver Yami, good," Iruka said as he made a mark on the clip broad as she turned back before she walked away. "Next! Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke walked forward before he did what the three before him did, but he didn't say anything. "Ah." Sasuke had turned into another Iruka. "Good." Once Sasuke turned back he walked away heading for his set, but not before looking at Hisoka. "Next! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This is a total waste of time Naruto," a brown haired boy told him.

"We always pay for your screw ups," a pale blond haired girl agreed.

"Like I care," Naruto told them.

It took the blond haired girl and brown haired boy to kept the blue haired boy from harming Naruto.

'Naruto, do your best,' a blue haired girl thought as she watched him.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted before in his place was a naked girl with clouds around her private parts making Iruka fall back with a nose bleed. "Got cha!" Naruto turned back into himself laughing. "That's my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka yelled at him, "this is your last warning!"

Next day!

Hisoka sat next to Youko once again in class looking at the front waiting for Iruka to tell them what the test was about.

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka started to explain to them, "when your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on-the clan jutsu."

'That's my worst technique,' Naruto thought in distressed, 'great I'm never going to pass.'

"First up is Hisoka Masato," Iruka said before he walked out of the class room with Hisoka right behind him looking ready to kill.

Testing room!

"Alright Hisoka," a whitish blue haired male told her when Iruka took his set, "make three clones of yourself."

Hisoka put her hands in a hand sign making Iruka and the other teacher to gasp.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' she thought before in a puff of smoke three clones of her stood next on either side.

"Congratulation. You graduate." Hisoka looked surprised when Iruka pulled out a cerulean cloth forehead protector and handed it over to her with a smile. "Well, you tell Youko to come in here please?"

"Yes of course Sensei," Hisoka agreed before she walked out.

Class room!

Hisoka walked into the class room with her new forehead protector around her forehead making the boy from the other day to smile.

"Youko, Iruka-Sensei said that your next," she told the young white haired girl.

Hisoka nodded before she got up and walked out of the room for the test.

Outside the classroom!

Hisoka stood outside and watched as parents congratulated their children on becoming a Ninja as she waited for Sasuke to get out.

"Hisoka," an all to familiar voice called.

Hisoka looked over to see Sasuke looking at her with a forehead protector around his forehead.

"Ready to go Sasuke?" she asked.

With just a nod of the head the two of them left the academy grounds.

Two days later!

Hisoka let out a sigh as she sat behind Sasuke and Naruto waiting for Iruka to show up and start class while she paid no attention to the rest of them.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the boy asked, "this is for those who graduate not dropouts."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, "do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together. How do you like that?"

"Humph," Shikamaru sounded.

"Let me put it to you this way," Naruto said, "I look good in this head gear like it was made for me. Believe it! *Laughs*"

Shikamaru moved to set behind Naruto and Hisoka looked at him to see his head on his arms. Hisoka turned her head to look out the window when a noise in the hallway got her attention, so she turned towards the classroom door just to see Sakura and the blond haired girl known as Ino Yamanaka both of whom were the president and vice-president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan were trying to push past each other to get into the classroom and when they finally got into the class they were at it again.

"I'm first!" they both shouted.

"I win again Sakura," Ino told the pink haired girl.

"Give it up," Sakura told her, "I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a 10th inch ahead."

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino asked.

Hisoka let out a sigh as she felt a headache coming on.

"Hey!" she called, "wow! Where are you going?"

Hisoka saw Naruto stand up waving at Sakura who ran right up to the table out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto greeted, "what's up?"

"Move it!" Sakura yelled at him, "uh. Good morning Sasuke. Mind if I set next you?"

Sasuke looked at her for a bit before looking back up front of the class when Ino walked up.

"Back off forehead," she told Sakura, "I'm setting next to Sasuke."

"I was here first," Sakura growled.

"I walked into the classroom before you did," Ino told her, "everybody saw it."

"Dream on," Sakura stated.

Then much to Sasuke's annoyances fan girl after fan girl kept coming up saying they were the first ones here and that they should get to set next to Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Hisoka with an annoyed look because the fan girls woke him up from his little nap as she looked at them with a very pissed off look just as Youko walked up to them.

"How does he do it?" he asked.

"I don't know Shikamaru," Hisoka answered, "and I really don't want to know."

Hisoka let out a sigh once again as the fan girls continued to fight over the sets next to Sasuke before she greeted Youko.

'Clueless,' Hisoka and Sasuke thought.

Else where!

In a dark room a group of people stood around a desk with a crystal ball on it and an old man setting behind it as they watch the scene.

"Promising new students; Sasuke Uchiha, Hisoka Masato, and Youko Namikaze," one of the people stated, "is that them?"

"Yes, their the ones" the old man answered.

"Sasuke and Hisoka are the only survivors of the Uchiha and Masato clans," another pointed out, "and if I'm not mistaken then Youko is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina."

"That's right," the old man agreed.

The crystal ball showed them a blond spiky haired boy setting on the floor rubbing his head.

'Naruto Uzumaki, uh?' a third thought.

The Ninja Academy!

Hisoka let out a sigh of annoyances as the fighting went on so she decided to make it user for them to decide on where to sit. Shikamaru and Youko watched as Hisoka stood up from her set, onto the desk, and jumped to set in the set that the fan girls are fighting over. Hisoka let out a sigh as she kicked back and placed her right foot on top of the desk before she crossed it with her left foot then she put her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes trying to keep her temper in check which got the attention of the fan girls.

"Hisoka, that's my set!" Sakura yelled at her.

"I don't see your name on it, Sakura," Hisoka told her, "so just find some where else."

The fan girls started to yell at her to move it, but they all of a sudden went quiet making Hisoka to open one eye to see what shut them up to see Naruto on Sasuke's desk, bend down in front of him, and having a glaring contest with him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a pained expression, 'Sakura?' He then went back to glaring at Sasuke. 'Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What's the big deal with this guy?'

They glared at each other to the point Hisokathought she could see sparks between them as she opened both eyes.

"Let him have it!" the fan girls yelled.

It was at that moment that a boy in front laughed, lend back, and bumped into Naruto making him fall into Sasuke, but what surprised her was the fact that they had locked lips and were kissing.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

"I…Uh?" Ino started, but was speechless.

Hisoka watched as the two boys pulled apart gagging with amusement clear in her pale lavender colored eyes as a small smirk appeared just as Sakura started to freak out.

"AHHHHH!" Inner Sakura yelled, "this is out rages! I was suppose to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! CHA!"

Hisoka just continued to watch the scene next to her like a TV show while trying to hold back a laugh though a very Uchiha-like smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll get you, Naruto," Sasuke growled as he gagged.

Naruto had stopped gagging as if Sasuke's threat got though to him, but he froze as he mumbled, "Danger."

Naruto turned around slowly to see the fan girls glaring at him.

"Naruto, your dead," Sakura threatened.

"Hey!" Naruto tried to reason with them, "wow! It was an accident."

"Your finished," Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hold on?" Naruto asked before being beaten by fan girls.

Else where!

"As usually Naruto's in the middle of some kind of trouble," the old man stated.

The Ninja Academy!

"As of today your all ninjas," Iruka-sensei told them, "to get here you face difficult trails and hardships, and that's nothing. What comes next well be for more difficult. Now your only Genin; first level ninjas. All Genin well be group into a 3 man squad with two squads of 4. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja."

Hisoka looked at him with an annoyed expression hoping that he was kidding as everyone looked at him shocked.

"Huh?"

'A 3 man squad with two squad of four?' both Sakura and Ino thought.

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group," Ino whispered as Hisoka to rolled her eyes, "I wonder who?"

"I don't Know," Sakura answered.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'I'm going to be with Sasuke, so stay away from him you hag!'

'Groups of 3 and one of 4,' Sasuke thought, 'that'll only slow me down.'

'I want to be with Sakura and…Well, I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke," Naruto thought.

'As I'm not annoyed then I'm cool,' Hisoka thought.

"We want each group to have balance and ability, so that's how we sat up them up," Iruka told them, "I well now announce the squads."

After awhile!

"Squad 7..." Iruka went on. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto jumped up with his fist raised in the air in victory. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Sakura hanged her head while mumbling, "I'm doomed."

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

This time it was Sakura who yelled with happiness while Naruto hanged his head.

"This squad will be one of the 4 man squad, so the last member is…" Iruka explained. "Hisoka Masato!"

"Next squad 8..." Iruka went on. "Hinata Hyuga…"

"Yes, sire," a shy/tamed voice called out.

"Kiba Inuzuka…"

"Haha," a boy laughed.

"Shino Aburame…"

Sakura turned around to give Ino a peace sigh while laughing.

"How did you get into his group?" Ino demanded.

'Kashing!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'true love cankers all.'

Hisoka watched on in amusement as Ino growled at Sakura.

"I don't get it," Shikamaru stated, "what do you see in a guy like him? He's not so special."

"Your so be on clueless Shikamaru," Ino told him, "don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it because I'm not a girl," Shikamaru answered her.

"*Sigh* Your so full of yourself," Ino told him, "jealousy is a terrible thing. I hate to be on your squad."

"Uh, Yamanaka," Hisoka said making both Shikamaru and Ino to look at her, "I'm a girl and yet I don't get it."

Ino started in shock at Hisoka as if she had never seen some one like her before while Shikamaru laughed quietly next to her.

"Now squad 10 whose the last squad with 4...Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

'I feel sorry for Shikamaru,' Hisoka thought as she lend her head back to look at him.

"Ha," he laughed, "didn't you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

Ino growled at him.

"And Choji Akimichi!"

'Not food boy, too,' Ino thought.

"And finally Squad 11 which well also be a 4 man squad," Iruka went on, "Hiro Kasumi."

"Right."

"Fuu Tenshi."

"Oh great."

"Youko Namikaze."

"Why me?"

"And Hisashi Fushichou."

"I so hate this."

"These are all the squads…"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke, "why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

"And what about Hisoka, Sensei?" Sakura asked, "she's lazy and doesn't do anything and she's late most of the time plus isn't a bit unfair to have two rookies of the year on the same team."

"Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all the gradating students," Iruka answered. "Naruto, you had the worst score. Sakura, you lack talent in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu while Hisoka can preform any type of Ninjutsu like Fire, Earth, and only one Lighting Ninjutsu plus she can summon a Ninja Animal already and she remarkably strong when fighting though not to the point of being Jonin strong, but she doesn't have your talent in Genjutsu so I thought that you both could help one other with your weakness." The whole class besides Sasuke, Youko, and Hisoka laughed at Naruto though Sakura looked at Hisoka with a smug look, but Hisoka just looked at her with an indifferent look. "To create a balance we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser," Sasuke told him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "what did you say?!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, "hard of hearing?"

The class laughed at Naruto again as Kitsune rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off Naruto," Sakura ordered, "set down."

Iruka cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"After lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismiss."

Hisoka got up out of her set and left heading to go find a place to eat.

Path way: Tree!

Hisoka sat in a tree eating when she noticed Sasuke leaning against the tree she was in, but she at once knew that something was wrong, however, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Hisoka closed her now empty benito boxes and followed 'Sasuke's' line of vision to see him that he was looking at Sakura who had noticed him as well. The dark haired girl just blinked a few times wondering what was going on, but soon enough she got her answer.

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming..."

"Huh?"

"It makes me what to kiss it," 'Sasuke' finished.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' Hisoka thought in surprise, 'THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S SASUKE!'

"Kashing, she scores!" Inner Sakura cheered as she punched the air. "this fair tale is for real!"

"Just kidding," 'Sasuke' told her, "that's the kind of dumb thing only Naruto well say."

"Oh," Sakura sighed as she hanged her head.

'Naruto?' Hisoka thought, 'there's no way Sasuke well talk to Sakura welling. Hell, I have a hard time getting him to say more then one word to me.'

"I wanted to ask you something," 'Sasuke' told her as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"Naruto...what do you think of him?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to get in the way," Sakura answered, "he enjoys interfering and making feel bad. Naruto...he doesn't understand one single thing about me. He's just annoying. All I really want is for you to except me, Sasuke, that's all."

"You just want me to except you?" 'Sasuke' asked.

'Ok, that's it,' Hisoka thought, 'that's not Sasuke!'

"Yes, that's how I feel," Sakura answered as she looked over at him, "I'll for that." Sakura then leaned in to kiss 'Sasuke'. "It's true, I'm desperate."

'Desperate is right,' thought Hisoka with a scowl, 'there's no way Sasuke would let Sakura get anywhere near him without a choice.'

'I finally know why I like Sakura so much,' Naruto thought as he leaned to kiss her as well only as Sasuke, 'I finally understand.' Just then his stomach started hurting making him pull back. 'My stomach, what timing.'

'Sasuke' then shot up and took off leaving behind a confused Sakura and an amused as hell Hisoka who was hiding in a tree.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be right back!" 'Sasuke' answered as he waved over his shoulder.

"I didn't know Sasuke was so shy," Sakura told herself. "maybe he just needs a little more time to get ready."

'Yeah, right,' Hisoka thought as she rolled her pale lavender eyes, 'if I know Sasuke like I think I do then just wait for the real him and Naruto.'

Later on!

It wasn't long till the girls one of whom was hiding saw Sasuke walking up the path.

"Sasuke, your back!" Sakura cheered, "don't be so shy you bad boy." Hisoka face palm at this while Sasuke just ignored her. "Are ready now? You know, mentally ready because I am." Hisoka jumped down from the tree and joined Sasuke at his side. "I'm roaring to go." Sasuke just walked right past her with Hisoka at his side. "Hey, wait a minute?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked her.

"See there you go changing the subject again," Sakura didn't answer the question, "anyways, Naruto, just picks fights with you. You know, why he's so annoying? Cause he wasn't raised right." This got Sasuke and Hisoka's attention. "He doesn't have a mother and father, no one to teach him from right and wrong. Think about it, he's just does whatever comes into his head." Hisoka glared at the pink haired girl at the same time as Sasuke. "If I did things like Naruto forget it. I mean, my parents well get mad and I'll get into trouble so of course I don't do it. But, if you don't have parents to take care of you. How well you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's alone."

"Shut up," Hisoka told her, "don't talk about things you don't understand." Sasuke and Sakura looked at her before her eyes turned into slits and she glared at Sakura. "When you insult Naruto, your insulting everyone who had to grew up without their parents and that includes Sasuke and I."

Hisoka turned around and started to walk off.

"Alone, isolated," Sasuke told her making the young dark haired girl to stop, "it's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be along."

"W-why are saying that?" Sakura asked.

"Because your annoying," Sasuke flat out to her.

Sakura gasp as both Sasuke and Hisoka walked off.

The Academy!

Sasuke and Hisoka walked up to see Naruto just coming out of the bathroom, but his blue eyes widen when he saw Sasuke before he came to a stop.

"Ah!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, how did you get loose."

"I use the escape jutsu," Sasuke answered, "no sweat, it was a very basic technique. Why you did that? Transform into me?"

'So it was Naruto,' Hisoka thought as she looked back and forth between them.

"I wanted to try my moves on you so I did," Naruto answered before he made Shadow Clones.

'What the!'

"Agh," Sasuke groaned, "the same technique again."

"This time you'll see what I can really do," Naruto told Sasuke, "your going for the count then you'll have to admit that I'm the best."

'Like Sasuke would admit that.'

"Get ready Sasuke."

Just then Naruto's stomach groaned making all of the clones ran to the bathroom at the same time.

"What a loser," Sasuke told Hisoka as he turned around and started to walk away.

Hisoka looked at Naruto before she turned and followed Sasuke.

___{Me: ____**I hate Sakura**____, so I'll apologize now to all of you Sakura fans for anything I say about her. Hisoka has a special way to show if she's annoyed without use of words, but she intends to insult the one who annoys her with words.}_


End file.
